Lace
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Baciarla era una droga, desiderarla era un dolore.


**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è una lemon, e contiene scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Se questi argomenti vi infastidiscono, per favore non leggetela. Grazie.

Per chi la leggesse, invece...questa storia non è che un esperimento. Volevo creare una storia in cui si potesse sentire un po' l'erotismo e la tensione sessuale tra i personaggi, oltre che tutte le altre cose che io solitamente infilo nelle scene di sesso che scrivo. Non amo la volgarità, quindi non ne troverete. Tenete semplicemente conto che è un esperimento senza nessuna pretesa se non mettermi alla prova e siccome sto scrivendo questa nota prima di iniziare, non so dirvi quanto è riuscito

Buona lettura!

**LACE**

Hyne, quanto era dannatamente bella.

Forse era il tempo che passava lontano da lei ad aumentare la sua bellezza, foss'anche solo ai suoi occhi. Protagonista indiscussa delle sue fantasie, dalle più tenere alle più spinte, la sua cacciatrice era ancora lì, esattamente un anno dopo quel loro primo incontro, anche se ora era più una donna che la ragazzina che aveva visto quella sera.

La osservò per bene, dal suo angolo privilegiato, mentre si muoveva tra la folla che gremiva il salone delle feste; dal modo in cui salutava con un sorriso per tutti e rideva alle battute di qualcuno, al modo in cui camminava dondolando i fianchi sui tacchi a spillo neri, al modo in cui il vestito le scivolava addosso sul corpo perfetto che lui sognava ogni notte.

Era passato solo un anno? Gli sembrava infinito il tempo in cui era lontano da lei, da quando era tornata a vivere a Timber e poteva vederla solo un paio di giorni ogni due settimane, gli sembrava che i giorni fossero più lenti e la loro routine scandita dal ricordo di lei; gli sembrava che le notti fossero insonni, eppure dormiva e sognava lei, in tutto il suo candido splendore, e si svegliava madido di sudore, di soprassalto, eccitato e incapace di riaddormentarsi senza una doccia fredda. Poi lei compariva un sabato mattina al tavolo che condividevano tutti insieme alla mensa per fare colazione, lo guardava con il suo sorriso innocente e sensuale e iniziava il tormento che sarebbe durato per tutto il fine settimana, e che sarebbe culminato in lei che fingeva di dormire da Selphie, e invece sgattaiolava nella sua stanza, si infilava nel suo letto, e risvegliava i suoi desideri per poi lasciarli insoddisfatti.

E lui si riprometteva ogni volta di non trovarsi di nuovo pazzo di gemiti a implorarla mentalmente di non smettere anche stavolta. Quanto la desiderava...eppure lei sembrava divertirsi a stuzzicarlo, strusciandoglisi addosso e gemendo di piacere fino a quando lui non avrebbe tentato di più. Con un pudore che quasi non sembrava poterle appartenere, si tirava le lenzuola sulle forme scoperte, mormorando che non voleva ancora con la voce arrochita dall'orgasmo.

Era quello che lo eccitava di più, questo suo ritrarsi che poteva davvero sembrare pudico e imbarazzato: per il modo in cui si copriva il seno, per il rossore che le imporporava le guance, per la voce bassa che si perdeva in sussurri. Eppure lui sapeva che lei non era affatto pudica e imbarazzata: se si copriva il seno, era perché sapeva quanto lui amasse più intuire che vedere, e le guance erano rosse per il piacere che ancora affrettava il respiro dei suoi dinieghi, e la voce roca era per gli strilli che accompagnavano i suoi orgasmi. Lui cercava di prendere tutto questo come un gioco particolarmente eccitante e frustrante, ma ultimamente era stanco di essere il suo giocattolino erotico. Voleva amarla. Voleva possederla e voleva che i suoi pensieri in quei momenti fossero del tutto incentrati su di lui. Voleva essere in ogni angolo della sua anima, della sua mente, mentre era dentro al suo corpo. Voleva stringerla e coccolarla, accompagnare le carezze tenere alla passione selvaggia, voleva vederla contorcersi sotto di sè e sentirla gridare il suo nome in preda al piacere. Voleva essere lui, per una volta, il cacciatore, e invece si trovava ad essere quasi sempre la preda di lei e dei suoi giochi tormentosi.

Giochi che pur amava. Sapevano liberarlo come null'altro, lei sapeva esattamente cosa fare per risvegliarlo e sembrava scendere sempre di più verso l'animale che anche lui era, in fondo, sotto a tutte le inibizioni di cui si era ricoperto negli anni; come se la rigida disciplina della vita che si era scelto -o meglio, a cui la vita stessa lo aveva costretto, non fosse già abbastanza.

Vedendola avvicinarsi a lui, cercò di nascondere il sorriso istintivo che gli si era affacciato sulle labbra sorseggiando lo champagne che come al solito una cameriera gli aveva offerto passandogli accanto; oramai aveva capito che lei salutava gli altri semplicemente per lasciarsi ammirare da lui. E lui la ammirava seriamente; nel momento in cui lei gli fu abbastanza vicina, lasciò scorrere lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo fasciato da un vestito di pizzo nero che a quella lontananza gli sembrava estremamente trasparente. Per un momento, lei gli sembrò completamente nuda sotto gli intricati disegni floreali dell'abito; ma quando si fermò davanti a lui, e potè osservarla come desiderava, si accorse che il vestito era foderato di una seta beige, che si mescolava alla perfezione con la sua pelle chiara. Le uniche parti scoperte di lei erano quelle che la scollatura generosa e lo spacco sulla gamba gli permettevano di vedere. E che lui aveva probabilmente guardato un po' troppo a lungo, vagando con la mente giù dalle scale e lungo i corridoi che portavano fino alla sua stanza, se quando aveva rialzato gli occhi a scorrere di nuovo sul suo corpo fino al suo viso l'aveva trovata a braccia incrociate e con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Ti piace quello che vedi, Comandante?", domandò lei, allungandosi a leccare dalle sue labbra qualche traccia di champagne. Lui non si stupì, era abituato a quei piccoli gesti per stuzzicarlo che lei gli riservava ogni volta che tornava; e in fin dei conti a lui piaceva. Era un'attenzione solo per lui, che gli altri uomini nella sala fissavano probabilmente sperando di essere al suo posto e che gli strappava un altro sorriso sornione che tentava di mascherare di nuovo sorseggiando un po' di vino.

"Ah-ah, non lo nascondere: l'ho visto quel sorrisetto," lo rimproverò scherzosamente lei, fingendo di picchiargli una spalla; "allora, non mi hai risposto...ti piace quello che vedi?", continuò, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui.

Ora poteva davvero osservarla bene. Il vestito che risaltava la sua figura slanciata, che scivolava sulle sue forme come accentuandone le curve, che fingeva una trasparenza fasciante che aveva ingannato anche lui e che lo aveva lasciato con la bocca secca. E lui sapeva come voleva rispondere; e lei lo sentiva, se rimaneva lì a braccia incrociate ad aspettare che lui trovasse le parole per dirglielo o il coraggio per dimostrarglielo. Lui voleva semplicemente stringerla a sè, sussurrarle che quello che vedeva gli piaceva eccome, e trascinarla nella sua stanza in cui la sua mente sembrava essersi rinchiusa per non uscirne più.

"Mi piace moltissimo," riuscì a rispondere soltanto, nonostante tutte le fantasie e le parole per descriverle che in quel momento gli affollavano la testa e che non fecero che ingigantirsi quando il sorriso di lei si fece soddisfatto e la osservò sfilargli il bicchiere di mano per bere un sorso con estrema lentezza, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso; e lui sapeva benissimo che quello era un altro dei giochetti di Rinoa, che faceva parte del suo modo personale di salutarlo con una piccola tortura. Farsi guardare, farsi ammirare, scoprire appena il suo corpo per stimolare la sua fantasia già in movimento, bere dal suo bicchiere lentamente per dargli il tempo di prepararsi al colpo di grazia ai suoi sensi già vagamente sovraeccitati.

Con un sorriso sul volto, che avrebbe potuto a ragione definire innocente se non fosse stato per il luccichio malizioso degli occhi, la sentì restituirgli il bicchiere con una mano, mentre l'altro braccio scivolava dietro la sua nuca per avvicinarlo a sè e dargli la sua buonasera in un bacio pieno di champagne. Si sentì quasi scioccato dal brivido che lo percorse quando il corpo di lei si premette un poco contro di lui e le loro lingue calde si incontrarono in quel poco di vino freddo che ancora le riempiva la bocca, pericolosamente eccitato dall'idea di un innocuo gioco erotico praticato davanti a decine di persone. Quando lei si separò da lui, succhiando la lingua e leccando via, come poco prima, le tracce di champagne rimaste sulle sue labbra, Squall riuscì solo a guardarla attraverso occhi appannati di desiderio.

"Vado a salutare gli altri...ci vediamo dopo al tavolo, mmmh?"

Lui annuì soltanto, troppo insicuro della sua stessa voce per risponderle, illuminandole il volto di un nuovo sorriso maliziosamente soddisfatto. La osservò allontanarsi; quel modo di dondolare sui tacchi alti, quel vestito che le aderiva addosso eppure sembrava scivolare morbido, quella falsa trasparenza che ancora la faceva sembrare nuda ai suoi occhi, lo facevano sentire pervaso da un desiderio brutale, incontrollabile e profondo. I vestiti gli sembrarono all'improvviso troppo caldi e troppo stretti, e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Grandioso. Ora doveva anche nascondere un'erezione e non sarebbe certo bastato sorseggiare il vino per farlo. Non sarebbe nemmeno bastato levarsi da quella stanza per chiudersi in un bagno a calmarsi, perché se non era Rinoa in carne ed ossa a eccitarlo, c'era la Rinoa delle sue fantasie che non si ritraeva mai e si lasciava penetrare urlando il suo nome. _Hyne..._

Posando il bicchiere sul davanzale di una finestra lì accanto, cercò di raggiungere il bagno senza farsi notare da nessuno. All'improvviso, da dietro una tenda, una mano gli afferrò il polso e lo trascinò in uno stanzino buio; sembrava il locale che d'inverno veniva usato come guardaroba e che in quella festa di luglio inoltrato non serviva a nessuno. Il suo flusso di pensieri si interruppe per concentrarsi di nuovo sulla lussuria quando si trovò premuto tra un corpo morbido e il muro, mentre due labbra piene e una lingua calda lo stavano baciando.

Rinoa.

Pur senza vederla, i suoi sensi l'avrebbero riconosciuta comunque. Le sue mani ricordavano la consistenza di velluto della sua pelle di latte; il suo naso ricordava il profumo che, leggero e invitante, rimaneva sul suo cuscino quando lei dormiva da lui, seducendolo poi nei sogni; le sue labbra e la sua lingua riconoscevano il sapore inconfondibile dello champagne mischiato a quello naturale di lei; i suoi timpani gli restituivano il rumore familiare dei gemiti che lei mugolava tra i baci. E il suo corpo l'aveva già riconosciuta, anche se la sua mente gli ordinava di assicurarsi che fosse lei, e lo costringeva a muovere le mani accarezzando la stoffa ruvida del vestito che lei aveva addosso. Le sue dita scorrevano sui disegni di pizzo e sulla seta che nascondeva la pelle di lei, e le sue corde vocali vibravano dell'unica parola che lo dominava in quel momento, "Rinoa..."

Lei rise, gemendo mentre lui la spingeva contro il muro e attaccava il suo collo con baci languidi e focosi; "scusami, Squall," ansimò, "non potevo più aspettare..."

E perché mai si scusava? Non vedeva l'ora di premerla contro la parete e soddisfare la sua eccitazione persistente insieme a lei. Voleva strapparle quel vestito che lo ingannava di nudità e penetrarla lì, subito, senza darle il tempo di negarsi. Le sue mani vagavano sul corpo di lei, disegnandone le forme nella sua mente; aveva un seno incredibilmente perfetto, tondo, sodo e grande quanto bastava per essere racchiuso nella sua mano -sembravano fatti apposta, quei seni, per essere accarezzati dalle sue mani grandi e indurite da battaglie e allenamenti. E poi il busto le si restringeva in quel vitino che lui circondava con le braccia, solo per allargarsi poi invitante nei fianchi che attiravano gli sguardi suoi e di molti altri uomini. E poi, ancora, la coscia scoperta dallo spacco del vestito, che lui accarezzò un po' prima di sollevarla a cingergli la vita.

Aderendo ancora di più l'uno all'altra ora che la sua gamba gli stringeva i fianchi, rimasero stretti qualche minuto a scambiarsi baci ansimanti di gemiti, fino a quando la mente di lui, ottenebrata dal desiderio, decise di ordinargli di osare di più e la mano che aveva fino ad allora massaggiato la gamba di lei risalì, sollevandole un poco il vestito per accarezzarle il sesso attraverso la stoffa sottile della biancheria intima. Ma quando la sua mano giunse a destinazione, spalancò gli occhi sul sorriso sensuale e divertito di Rinoa.

Sotto il vestito non aveva nulla.

"Non fermarti," miagolò come una gattina in amore, inarcando la schiena e premendo ancora di più il seno contro una mano di lui e il sesso contro l'altra, "per favore..."

Lui era più che disposto ad accontentarla.

Ripresosi dallo shock che l'aveva bloccato quando le sue dita avevano incontrato la pelle calda e bagnata tra le gambe di lei, riprese ad accarezzarla quasi violentemente, mentre lei si contorceva di piacere contro il muro. Voleva baciarla, desiderava quelle labbra tanto da sentirsi bruciare la bocca, ma voleva sentire i gemiti di lei in tutta la potenza con cui lei li strillava, incurante di cosa potessero sentire al di là della porta. Rinoa sapeva stupirlo sempre...sembrava una verginella pudica un minuto e quello successivo diventava la puttanella ansimante tra le sue braccia; era stata lei stessa, una volta, a dirglielo, sorridendo poi divertita dell'effetto che quell'ennesimo stuzzicare aveva avuto su di lui.

Voleva tante cose, in quel momento, ma vederla così, voluttuosa, languida, sensuale e **_sua_** era qualcosa di talmente...erotico che lui non desiderava nient'altro. La osservò posarsi una mano sul collo, mentre gettava la testa all'indietro tremando; il suo desiderio di strapparle di dosso quel vestito cresceva troppo pericolosamente, quando la mano di lei si spostò ad abbassare lentamente prima uno spallino e poi l'altro, scoprendo il seno agli occhi affamati di lui.

La luce della luna che filtrava da una finestra semiaperta illuminò la pelle chiara di lei di un pallore quasi irreale, tanto che lui si chiese per un momento se non fosse davvero un sogno e se in realtà non si fosse mai mosso dal salone. Ma poi il capezzolo indurito di lei contro il palmo della sua mano lo convinse del contrario, e si chinò sulle labbra morbide di Rinoa per baciarla e berne gli strilli provocati dalle sue mani. Finalmente, il torturatore era lui.

Attese che lei arrivasse al limite, mentre i pantaloni sembravano scoppiargli addosso e lui voleva aprirli e lasciar uscire il suo membro eretto da quello spazio troppo angusto, ma non voleva togliere le mani dal corpo di lei, che ora respirava a fatica e ansimava gemiti sempre più ravvicinati e convulsi. Con un sorrisetto, attese che lei si inarcasse per le carezze veloci e decise con cui la toccava, e poi lasciò scivolare un dito umido della sua eccitazione dentro di lei, muovendolo lentamente, mentre la osservava contorcersi davanti a lui e la sentiva premere il bacino più a fondo contro il suo dito. In quei momenti Rinoa gli sembrava ancora più bella.

Era intenzionato a non smettere di tormentarla con un solo dito fino a quando non lei non lo avesse supplicato come lui era ridotto a fare sempre, ma quello che vide lo eccitò se possibile ancora di più; la osservò accarezzarsi un seno, concentrandosi sul capezzolo duro di piacere che lui era invece costretto a trascurare. Completamente ebbro di lei, si chinò a baciarla di nuovo, sopprimendo i suoi gemiti con la lingua incontrando quella di lei che si muoveva quasi furiosamente. La sua eccitazione si fece quasi dolorosa, l'immagine di Rinoa che si toccava davanti a lui, **_insieme_** a lui lo tormentava, e la penetrò con un secondo dito per sentire ancora di più la sensazione dei muscoli di lei che si contraevano in una carezza erotica, umida e ardente intorno alle sue dita. Il secondo dito non sembrava infastidirla, o darle dolore, anzi; sembrava che potesse darle solo ancora più piacere, come se non avesse aspettato altro. Per un momento, pensò che era probabilmente abituata a farlo da sola e l'immagine di Rinoa che si masturbava penetrandosi con le dita e pensando a lui si impose prepotentemente alla sua fantasia. Fu come se in un momento troppe cose lo eccitassero, Rinoa nella sua fantasia, nuda e pronta nel suo letto che si preparava ad accoglierlo con le dita, Rinoa seminuda che si toccava davanti a lui, il suo sesso bagnato che gli stringeva le dita come a volerle risucchiare, e poi i gemiti e i tremori che la portavano vicinissima all'orgasmo. Fu troppo; aprì gli occhi, e in una preghiera a liberare la sua erezione dallo spazio troppo stretto in cui si trovava, ansimò soltanto, "Rinoa..."

Lei capì, e tra i convulsi tremori di cui era preda, aprì anche lei gli occhi, tenendosi una mano sul seno e allungando l'altra a slacciargli la cintura e abbassandogli la cerniera dei pantaloni, infilando una mano nei suoi boxer mentre l'orgasmo la colpiva, facendole stringere ancora di più le dita che aveva nel sesso e il membro che teneva in mano. Vedendola così, lui non esitò ad abbassarsi i vestiti e a sollevare quello di lei, in modo che potesse allargare le gambe quanto bastava per fargli strusciare il sesso contro il suo. Voleva vederla godere della sua erezione come la vedeva godere ora delle sue dita.

Sfilò lentamente le dita dal corpo di lei, guadagnandosi un mugolio insoddisfatto da parte di Rinoa, sostituito da un nuovo gridolino di piacere quando il sesso rigido e bollente di lui incontrò la pelle di lei. Squall le aveva sollevato anche l'altra gamba, esponendo ancora di più la sua intimità contro di sè, e si muoveva lento e insieme deciso contro di lei; rimase in silenzio, ansimando di piacere e desiderio, fino a quando lei gli strinse languidamente le braccia intorno al collo, sussurrandogli seducente all'orecchio, "ancora..."

La sua voce, il suo respiro caldo contro il collo, la sua umidità ardente contro il suo sesso che reclamava dolorosamente attenzione, sarebbero bastati a farlo esplodere lì, contro di lei, se non avesse avuto in mente di fare altro. Lei intanto gli aveva aperto la giacca e accarezzava i suoi muscoli con l'unico effetto di rendere più forti i suoi movimenti contro di sè e la stretta delle sue mani attorno ai suoi seni. Si premette contro di lei, fermando i suoi movimenti scomposti e sussurrandole tra gemiti rochi, "voglio prenderti ora..."

Lei mugolò piano, e poi riuscì a dire con respiro affrettato, "no Squall...non qui -oh Hyne," gemette quando lui, sicuro del suo rifiuto, si abbassò a leccare il seno che s'era bagnato del suo piacere quando lui l'aveva stretto con la mano con cui l'aveva toccata. Lo sentì succhiare, lo sentì leccare, lo sentì accarezzarle il capezzolo con la punta della lingua per poi morderla dolcemente; si sentì tremare di nuovo, infilandogli una mano tra i capelli, gemendo un po' di piacere e un po' d'insoddisfazione quando lui si separò da lei, trattenendo ancora un poco il suo capezzolo tra le labbra per suggere anche le ultime tracce dell'orgasmo di Rinoa. Lei si inarcò, in un invito silenzioso a non smettere la sua tortura deliziosa; anche i movimenti del suo bacino s'erano fatti più lenti e meno forti. Ma lui scosse la testa con un sorrisetto, in cenno di diniego, spingendo un po' di più la punta del suo sesso contro la calda apertura di lei. Rinoa aprì gli occhi annacquati d'estasi, e incontrò il sorriso placido e divertito di lui; intuendo il gioco silenzioso che s'era creato tra di loro, scosse la testa con una risatina vagamente ansimante, per sussurrare languida subito dopo, "qui no, Comandante. Dovrai aspettare ancora un pochino," ridacchiò un poco allontanandolo appena da sè, avvolgendo il suo membro ancora rigido e dolorosamente pulsante tra le dita, "ma io so come farmi perdonare..."

Prima che lui potesse rendersene conto o fare qualcosa per fermarla, lei s'era inginocchiata e già lasciava scorrere la lingua, lentamente, come un bacio infinito, dolce e sensuale, sulla sua lunghezza. Chiuse gli occhi infilandole una mano tra i capelli; anche se non era quello che desiderava, anche se non poteva bastare, per lui, dopo tutte le fantasie che avevano accompagnato i giorni trascorsi lontani da lei e anche quei momenti trascorsi con lei, era così eccitato che si trovò a spingere il bacino contro la bocca di Rinoa, mentre gli rimbombavano in testa i loro gemiti e le ultime parole di lei, _dovrai aspettare ancora un pochino..._

Che cosa aveva in mente, Rinoa? Doveva aspettare...a questo si era già rassegnato, l'aveva capito fin da quando gli si era inginocchiata davanti e aveva iniziato la tenera carezza della sua lingua; ma che cosa intendeva con aspettare solo un altro po'? Cosa aveva architettato, stavolta? Hyne, era così stanco di essere il suo giocattolo, così stanco di essere eccitato e poi lasciato insoddisfatto con solo un po' d'acqua fredda a prendersi cura di lui. Aveva bisogno di lei; la amava, la desiderava, aveva bisogno di averla accanto in tutti i sensi quando tornava da Timber per stare con loro, e invece lei lo trascinava sempre in stanzini bui, lo stuzzicava fino a farlo impazzire di desiderio, e riusciva sempre a bloccarlo, per poi 'farsi perdonare', come diceva lei, leccandolo e succhiandolo. Era così stanco; era così eccitato, doveva -Hyne, cosa aveva appena fatto con la lingua?

Gli sembrava che nulla che potesse fare potesse ridargli un qualche potere su quello che stava succedendo; per quanto lui cercasse di controllare i loro movimenti, si ritrovava a sottostare al ritmo che lei aveva deciso, nonostante muovesse il bacino più forte contro la sua bocca e avesse infilato un mano tra i suoi capelli per attirarle la testa più vicina. Persino i suoi gemiti gli giungevano smorzati da quelli di lei, mischiati al rumore della sua lingua che scorreva su di lui dandogli il piacere di cui aveva all'improvviso un estremo bisogno; appoggiandosi al muro con una mano, insicuro di potersi reggere saldamente sulle gambe, aprì gli occhi su quelli semichiusi di lei, che lo osservavano scintillanti e appannati di passione. La vide in ginocchio davanti a lui eppure la sua lingua riusciva a renderlo suo schiavo, vide il suo seno ancora scoperto muoversi dolcemente allo stesso ritmo del suo membro che spariva tra le labbra di Rinoa, accolto dalla sua lingua calda e vibrante della sua stessa voce, vide e sentì una mano che s'allungava a sfiorare decisa le parti di lui che la sua bocca non riusciva ad avvolgere; cercò di capire se fosse il semplice atto di farlo godere a farla gemere così intensamente, quando vide che l'altra mano le scivolava tra le gambe.

Già le sue labbra che scorrevano su di lui stringendosi e allargandosi, la sua lingua che lo leccava, le dita che lo avvolgevano, la semplice idea che Rinoa stava probabilmente assaporando se stessa attraverso il sesso che lui aveva fatto scorrere contro di lei, avevano il potere di farlo esplodere, per quanto lui cercasse di resistere ancora e prolungare quel bisogno doloroso e così appagante, quasi; ma vederla masturbarsi davanti a lui, sapere che quei movimenti ritmici erano anche quelli della sua mano tra le gambe, combinati alla fantasia di poco prima che lo portò a chiedersi se non si stesse anche penetrando davanti a lui, sentirla gemere così intensamente e vederla provare piacere mentre gli dava piacere fu troppo. Aveva bisogno di quell'orgasmo regalatogli dopo settimane d'astinenza -**_doveva_** avere quell'orgasmo, riempirle la bocca di sè mentre lei continuava a succhiarlo e a leccarlo, e rantolò la sua estasi in un'ultima, forte spinta dentro la sua bocca, nello stesso istante in cui lei gemette più forte contro la sua pelle; per un momento gli sembrò d'esser tagliato fuori dalla realtà della stanza buia e caldissima in cui si trovavano, per essere trasportato lontano, tra suoni ovattati e colori impossibili. Chiuse gli occhi ansimando ancora un desiderio che sembrava solo essersi acceso di più e non placato; sentì la lingua di lei scivolargli lenta sulla punta del sesso, come ad assaporare le ultime tracce del suo orgasmo, un riflesso di quando scorreva sulle sue labbra per bere il vino da lui.

Le labbra di lei si ritrassero, stringendoglisi intorno, e quando riaprì gli occhi lei gli sorrideva, e si rivestiva lentamente sfiorandosi di nuovo; e così era finito. La sua eccitazione era solo placata per un po', sapeva benissimo che usciti da quella stanza Rinoa avrebbe ricominciato a torturarlo con i suoi giochi di seduzione, fino a quando si sarebbe infilata nel suo letto quasi completamente nuda per godergli addosso come la puttanella che lui amava così tanto. Probabilmente, se glielo avesse detto lei avrebbe sorriso.

Lei si rialzò, con qualche difficoltà per il vestito lungo e i tacchi alti; quando potè guardarlo negli occhi, alzò la mano con cui si era masturbata e chiese con voce innocente, "mi aiuti?"

Lui la guardò mentre si infilava un dito in bocca e lo succhiava per ripulirlo, in attesa che lui uscisse dallo stato ipnotico in cui sembrava essere caduto; solo quando lei infilò un altro dito, si avvicinò e leccò gli altri due, scendendo fino ad incontrare le sue labbra in quel bacio che voleva da così tanto. Sapeva di loro, Rinoa; sulla sua lingua si erano mischiati ed assaporarsi così era...strano. Vagamente sensuale.

La spinse di nuovo contro il muro, per qualche bacio dolce e tenero che doveva sostituire le coccole che avrebbe voluto farle. Ma si accorse ben presto di dover smettere; la lingua di lei che si muoveva piano volutamente, per stuzzicarlo, il sapore dolce di lei che si mescolava a quello intenso di lui, le labbra gonfie che premevano contro le sue gli stavano facendo tornar la voglia di strapparle il vestito e gettarla sul tavolo che aveva intravisto là di fianco. O magari non c'era bisogno di gettarla sul tavolo, anche lì contro quel muro andava benissimo, bastava prenderla, bastava averla, bastava possederla, finalmente. Scuotendo la testa per scacciare quei pensieri, mormorò quasi in tono di supplica, "voglio fare l'amore con te, lo sai...?"

Lei rise un pochino, la risatina innocente che lui avrebbe riconosciuto subito come quella della sua gattina; "solo un pochino, Squall," gli sussurrò lei in un mormorio che sapeva di gemito, "fidati di me..." Sentì le labbra di lei correre lente sul suo collo, e con un sorrisetto divertito mormorò per tutta risposta, "puttana..."

Lei rise di nuovo, stringendosi un po' a lui e schioccandogli un bacio sonoro sulla guancia, prima di rispondere, "sì, ma sono la tua, no?" Lo prese per mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, e aprì la porta controllando che nessuno fosse nei paraggi e potesse vederli uscire dalla stanza in cui erano rimasti chiusi per più di qualche minuto; quando vide che nessuno poteva scoprirli, si voltò con un sorriso e lo tirò fuori con sè, "mi farai da cavaliere per stasera, Comandante?"

Lui sorrise soltanto, ravviandosi i capelli con una mano e cercando di ritrovare un contegno prima di ripresentarsi di nuovo in sala. Lasciò che Rinoa lo prendesse a braccetto, e si incamminarono verso il salone delle feste per raggiungere i loro amici al tavolo; sperò solo che nessuno si fosse accorto della loro assenza, non aveva voglia di essere il bersaglio di battutine e frecciatine, soprattutto ora che le parole di Rinoa lo torturavano anche più del suo corpo: doveva aspettare solo un altro po', doveva fidarsi di lei...ma **_quanto_** ancora doveva aspettare? Hyne, lui la amava. Al di là del desiderio folle e selvaggio che lei gli scatenava dentro, aveva bisogno di stare con lei, di stringerla, di baciarla, di amarla, di coccolarla, di prenderla e di darsi a lei. Un bisogno dell'anima, solo ed esclusivamente dell'anima, all'inizio, che lei aveva nel tempo fatto diventare un irrefrenabile bisogno fisico che spingeva il suo corpo allo stremo. Aveva bisogno di lei.

Si voltò a guardarla; lei era bella come sempre, quasi luminosa con quell'espressione languida e soddisfatta sul viso...per quanto tempo ancora doveva desiderarla così, accontentandosi di simulazioni che lo placavano per qualche tempo? Per quanto tempo ancora doveva resistere e rispettare i desideri di lei, quando era lei stessa a non fare altro che rendere i suoi desideri più profondi, più fisici?

Sentendosi osservata lei si voltò con un sorriso, dolce come sempre, eppure era quella stessa dolcezza a diventare la sensualità spregiudicata che lo rendeva folle. Non c'era un solo momento in cui poteva guardare Rinoa senza desiderarla, senza pensare a come alcune sue fantasie si erano fatte realtà davanti a lui, quella sera; senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra.

Aveva ancora addosso il sapore dei loro momenti caldi nello stanzino buio; quando si allontanò lentamente da lei, la vide sorridere il suo sorriso sensuale e malizioso, mentre accennava leggermente con la testa alle persone che li stavano guardando: il Comandante in atteggiamenti affettuosi non era qualcosa che si poteva vedere tutti i giorni. Ma per lui sapere di star assaporando loro stessi sulla lingua di lei davanti a tutti coloro che li stavano guardando era qualcosa di vagamente eccitante. Qualcosa che gli riportava sulle labbra il sorrisetto che avrebbe nascosto bevendo champagne se avesse avuto il bicchiere tra le mani; gli piaceva pensare di stare con una ragazza -una donna desiderata da molti ma che poteva avere solo lui. _Mmmmh..._

Arrivati al tavolo dei loro amici, lasciò Rinoa a salutare le ragazze, sedendosi davanti all'espressione stupita di Irvine e il sorriso quasi gongolante di Zell. Per un momento, pensò che si fossero accorti della loro assenza prolungata, ma quando Zell lo ringraziò per aver vinto una scommessa riguardo a lui e al fatto che aveva baciato Rinoa in pubblico, si tranquillizzò e tornò ad osservare lei. Allungò una mano a prendere un bicchiere, facendo ruotare piano il vino al suo interno, mentre la guardava abbracciare le loro amiche; Quistis, un po' più composta, le stava sistemando un po' i capelli, "mi sei mancata tanto, sai?", diceva con un sorriso smagliante, lasciandola all'energica allegria di Selphie che la abbracciò forte, strappando una risata a Rinoa, e le chiese, "non vedevo l'ora di salutarti! Ti ho cercata ovunque...dove ti eri cacciata?"

A quelle parole, Squall sentì di nuovo un sorriso sfiorargli le labbra, e si affrettò a nasconderlo bevendo, per evitare domande che Irvine stava sicuramente trattenendo. Rinoa, al contrario, sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, mentre rispondeva di essere stata in giro per la sala a salutare un po' di conoscenti, facendo l'occhiolino a Squall.

Lui ringraziò che nessuno avesse visto.

Finiti gli abbracci affettuosi delle ragazze e i saluti più contenuti dei ragazzi, Rinoa andò a sedersi accanto a Squall, avvicinando la sedia a quella di lui per potersi appoggiare alla sua spalla e stuzzicarlo un altro po'. Da quella posizione infatti, potevano vedere quasi tutto il salone, ma rimanevano abbastanza protetti alla vista degli altri; e lei poteva allungare sicura una mano sulla gamba di lui, a sfiorargli appena la coscia mantenendo viva l'eccitazione che aveva poco prima messo momentaneamente a tacere.

Lui sapeva che sarebbe successo; si era anzi seduto un po' meno composto, come abbandonato, e aveva allungato un braccio sullo schienale della sedia di lei quasi a darle un accesso migliore. Lei si era lasciata cadere contro di lui e parlava con gli altri con la solita voce dolce e il solito atteggiamento innocente, pervasa un po' dalla gioia dell'affettuosità di lui anche in pubblico, e un po' dal sollievo per essere stata accolta come al solito con calore e affetto. Era una preoccupazione che non riusciva ancora a eliminare del tutto, quella di non essere accettata dal loro gruppo; ed era un sollievo sempre meraviglioso tornare al Garden ed essere accolta davvero come una di loro, e non solo perché era la ragazza di Squall. Le piaceva l'atmosfera che si creava quando erano tutti insieme, le piaceva il modo in cui anche Squall sembrava più rilassato e tranquillo, e si comportava come un ragazzo della sua età e non come il Comandante fin troppo ligio al dovere. E soprattutto, era sempre meno infastidito dalle attenzioni che gli riservava in pubblico, da quelle più innocue come un bacio sulla guancia a quelle più audaci, come il massaggio all'interno della coscia che gli stava facendo ora.

All'inizio era più restio, la guardava in maniera inconfondibile e c'era voluto quasi un anno perché lei riuscisse a farlo sciogliere e fargli dimenticare la freddezza e l'autocontrollo che si era imposto, anche quando il desiderio di stare con lei aveva iniziato a farsi strada tra i suoi sensi. Lei sapeva bene, però, che quel desiderio era più mentale che fisico e aveva deciso che dopo aver liberato il suo animo, doveva liberare anche il suo corpo, troppo inibito per poter godere appieno del piacere dei sensi se lei avesse ceduto ai suoi primi timidi tentativi di fare l'amore con lei. E invece aveva resistito, aveva aspettato, si era fatta sensuale cacciatrice per risvegliare il suo erotismo intorpidito un poco alla volta, una carezza alla volta, con molti baci appassionati e ancora più gemiti mai trattenuti, portandolo a bramare l'orgasmo del corpo tanto quanto desiderava quello dell'anima. E quando si era accorta che la passione di lui s'era fatta incontrollabile, aveva allungato il gioco ancora per qualche settimana per rendere la loro prima volta indimenticabile.

Ora lui era pronto, impaziente e lei poteva lasciarsi andare come desiderava da tempo, e confessargli, dopo, perché aveva fatto tutto quello, e soprattutto come avesse liberato anche se stessa con quell'attesa struggente e dolcemente straziante. Presa da questi pensieri, aveva involontariamente interrotto la sua carezza alla gamba di Squall per godersi uno dei rari abbracci pubblici che lui le riservava; si riscosse quando lui le baciò lievemente la fronte, sussurrandole poi all'orecchio, "balliamo?"

Era raro anche che lui la invitasse a ballare, e di solito significava che voleva dirle qualcosa senza che gli altri sentissero; fece cenno di sì con la testa, lasciandosi poi guidare tra le altre coppie, mentre le note di un lento si diffondevano nella sala e Squall la attirava a sé con un sorriso, "volevo una scusa per abbracciarti," le sussurrò all'orecchio, accarezzandole con una mano la schiena e intrecciando le loro dita con l'altra.

Lei emise un suono a metà tra la risatina sommessa e il sospiro soddisfatto, lasciandosi andare contro di lui. Amava ballare con lui; le ricordava come si erano conosciuti, le ricordava di quando si erano messi insieme, le ricordava un pochino tutto quello che li aveva portati a quel momento: un continuo gioco di armonie e aggiustamenti al ritmo dell'altro, che era bello da vedere da fuori e tremendamente meraviglioso e complicato da vivere da dentro. Appoggiando la fronte contro il mento di lui, mormorò, "non hai bisogno di scuse per abbracciarmi..."

Rimasero in silenzio un po', dondolandosi piano al ritmo della musica, lui che continuava a stringerla e ad accarezzarle la schiena, lei che lasciava scorrere le dita sul tessuto morbido della sua divisa, fino a quando Squall sussurrò quasi smarrito, "mi sei mancata tanto, sai?"

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo molto prima, ancora quando si trovavano nello stanzino, ancora prima di toccarla...voleva che lei sapesse che per lui non era solo qualcosa di fisico, che quando lei era lontana il suo corpo la reclamava e la sua anima la cercava, e che quando lei gli era vicina lui non trovava le parole per dirle tutto quello. E non sapeva se fosse imbarazzo, pudore, uno stupido orgoglio che ancora gli rimaneva addosso, non sapeva perché per gli altri sembrava essere così semplice esternare i propri sentimenti, mentre per lui era sempre così complicato. "Mi sei mancata tanto..."

Lei sorrise, allungandosi a sfiorargli le labbra per rassicurarlo, e poi rispose, "anche tu, Squall, anche tu..."

"Quanto rimarrai?", sussurrò ancora lui, desideroso di sentire la voce di lei che era così dolce, così rassicurante...gli piaceva come Rinoa sapesse esattamente quando essere la ragazza tenera e innamorata, e quando diventare la donna sensuale che lo faceva implorare. Anche se ora la voce che cercava avrebbe pronunciato qualcosa che lui non voleva sentire: che sarebbero stati insieme solo per qualche giorno, che poi lei sarebbe tornata a Timber, e a lui sarebbe rimasto il ricordo attento dei suoi sensi, un po' di profumo sul cuscino e sogni che lo svegliavano spossato a una realtà che faticava ad accettare.

Ma lei lo sorprese ridendo leggermente, dicendogli poi con voce suadente, "questa è una delle sorprese che ho in serbo per te stasera..."

Lui sembrò voler chiedere altro, ma lei lo zittì sfiorandogli le labbra con un dito, "ne parliamo **_dopo_**..."

Il modo in cui disse 'dopo' gli diede i brividi; sapeva bene che cosa 'dopo' significasse. Dopo era quando Rinoa si sarebbe intrufolata nella sua stanza, all'inizio del coprifuoco; dopo era quando avrebbe lasciato scivolare via dal suo corpo i pochi indumenti che lo coprivano per infilarsi quasi completamente nuda nel suo letto e levare anche i suoi vestiti; dopo era quando Rinoa sarebbe tornata ad essere la sua puttana per ritrarsi con il suo falso pudore da verginella se lui avesse tentato di più. Anche se era una tortura che rasentava i limiti del sopportabile, doveva ammettere che gli piaceva, che aspettava con ansia quelle notti, in cui si sentiva libero, felice e poteva lasciare che i suoi istinti prendessero il sopravvento sulla ragione.

Lei lo guardava con un sorriso dolcissimo e gli occhi scintillanti; e lui aveva voglia di ridere a squarciagola per quel regalo che la vita gli aveva fatto mettendo lei, la sua allegria, la sua gioia di vivere e la sua spontaneità sul suo cammino.

Tutto quello che gli riuscì di fare fu stringerla più forte e baciarla con tutta la sua passione e il suo desiderio, incurante di chi poteva vedere, incurante di cosa potessero pensare, ignaro della risata di Zell e dell'espressione sempre più stupita di Irvine. Sapeva che lei aveva capito cosa lui provasse e cosa in realtà volesse fare; sapeva che lei conosceva benissimo anche i motivi per cui non era in grado di farlo. Era tutto quello che gli importava sapere.

Quando si separò lentamente e a malincuore da lei, l'espressione di Rinoa, raggiante di felicità e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, fu tutto quello che gli servì per liberarsi del tutto: e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata di gioia, che riempì i suoi occhi di lacrime fino a quando il viso solare di Rinoa fu l'unica cosa che riusciva a vedere.

Ed era tutto quello che potesse mai desiderare di vedere.

Completamente persi nel loro piccolo mondo di felicità che escludeva tutti gli altri, s'accorsero in ritardo che la canzone era finita; eppure non volevano lasciarsi andare e seguire il ritmo della musica, che s'era fatto più veloce. Tenendole un braccio intorno alla vita, Squall la guidò verso il balcone, dove potevano parlare tranquilli e stare abbracciati quanto volevano. La sera era così calda; la divisa sembrava appiccicarglisi addosso e lui non vedeva l'ora di toglierla e infilarsi vestiti più adatti alla stagione per godersi il cielo stellato con Rinoa come più gli piaceva. Invece lei sembrava tranquilla e a suo agio, avvolta nel vestito leggero che, ne era sicuro, sarebbe entrato ben presto nelle sue fantasie. Il contrasto tra l'illusione della sua nudità che la seta provocava sempre ad una certa lontananza e l'essere a conoscenza del fatto che lei fosse davvero nuda sotto quei fiori ruvidi di pizzo e la carezza beige della fodera, era quanto bastava per accenderlo di nuovo di desiderio. Sentire le sue curve morbide contro di sè quando lei si voltò ad abbracciarlo gli fece sembrare ancora più calda la divisa che non sopportava già più, e la voce sensuale e suadente di lei che gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio fu il colpo di grazia per la sua ragione già in completa mercé della sua voluttà.

Senza fermarsi a chiederle cosa avesse detto, la strinse a sè con forza e si lasciò guidare di nuovo dai suoi istinti; la bocca di lei era così calda, le sue labbra così piene e morbide, la sua lingua ancora vagamente impastata del loro piacere, il suo corpo così...così...oh Hyne, lui la amava, la desiderava, non poteva starle lontano, non poteva aspettare ancora...

"Sai di noi," le mormorò tra le labbra, tra i baci che non gli riusciva di trattenere; lei ridacchiò un poco, premendo ancora più forte il suo corpo contro di lui, fino a sentire il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto e il sesso che si irrigidiva a testimoniare la sua crescente eccitazione. Lui mugolò leggermente, quando sentì le sue forme schiacciarsi contro il suo petto e strusciarsi languidamente contro il suo sesso; la prese per i fianchi, cercando di fermare quei movimenti che rischiavano di fargli perdere totalmente il controllo, con l'unico risultato di avere lei che gli circondava il collo con le braccia, aderendogli ancora di più. Frustrazione, desiderio, piacere e bisogno si mischiarono nel gemito sommesso che non riuscì a trattenere.

Baciarla era una droga; desiderarla era un dolore.

Un dolore pulsante, crescente e insaziabile, vivo dolore d'amore che nonostante tutto bramava di sentire, e che si liberava in quei momenti in cui non esistevano inibizioni e regole, ma solo loro due, il loro amore, il loro desiderio incontrollabile e la loro passionalità spregiudicata. Non seppe mai quanto tempo era passato prima che lei si separasse dolcemente da lui, troppo concentrato sulla sua saliva che gli scendeva lungo la gola quasi a lenire il dolore che lei stessa causava; sentì solo la sua improvvisa mancanza, mentre si allontanava da lui quanto bastava per mormorargli sulle labbra, "Squall...Timber è libera..."

"Lo so," rispose lui, cercando di baciarla di nuovo, "l'abbiamo liberata insieme..."

Lei resistette ancora agli assalti dolci delle sue labbra, per continuare, "adesso che è libera, la mia...missione là...è finita..."

Lui si fermò di colpo, cercando di capire cosa lei intendesse dire; lei si lasciò andare contro il suo petto, con gli occhi fissi sulla spiaggia e sul mare di Balamb che si vedevano dal balcone, e disse ancora, "non ha senso che io rimanga là...dovrei trovare un lavoro, e mi piacerebbe molto lavorare a Timber Maniacs, iniziare una vita mia...ma non voglio stare ancora lontana da voi...da **_te_**..."

Lui la strinse forte, senza sapere cosa dire; sapeva di cosa lei stesse parlando: se si fosse definitivamente stabilita a Timber, avrebbero avuto grossi problemi a vedersi quando, durante l'inverno, il Garden sarebbe tornato a spostarsi nei mari del mondo. E lui voleva vedere Rinoa; vederla tutti i giorni, addormentarsi e svegliarsi con lei, mangiare insieme, passare le serate con i loro amici...ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che non serviva invitarla al Garden; non avrebbe accettato di viverci. Ricordava bene come era sembrata sulle spine nei pochi mesi in cui era riuscito a convincerla a rimanere al Garden, almeno per il tempo in cui l'odio per le streghe sarebbe rifluito; non amava quel posto. E anche lui iniziava a sentirsi alle strette lì dentro, se doveva stare così tanto lontano da lei. Se doveva sottostare a regole che lo costringevano a pensare alla Seed prima che alla sua vita; prima che a **_lei_**. Non disse nulla, perché per quanto la sua mente fosse in fibrillazione non riusciva a trovare una soluzione adatta, a meno che lui non avesse mandato al diavolo tutto quanto e avesse cercato insieme a lei un posto in cui vivere **_insieme_**.

Non riuscì a dirle nulla, però, perché le labbra di lei si premettero di nuovo contro le sue e il suo cervello sembrò smettere di funzionare per sottostare al suo corpo. Lei riusciva, semplicemente premendo le sue forme contro di lui, a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa; era riuscita, con il tempo, a fare in modo che il suo corpo coinvolgesse anche la sua mente. Lui sapeva che lei, in qualche modo, aveva capito la sera del loro primo bacio che la sua mente aveva continuato freneticamente a pensare e questo lo allontanava da lei. Lei non voleva che il suo corpo fosse inibito da pensieri e preoccupazioni; e aveva fatto in modo che i suoi istinti diventassero sempre più prepotenti e totalizzanti, anche se all'inizio aveva lei stessa dovuto superare le sue paure, i suoi imbarazzi e le sue inibizioni.

A conti fatti, era stato un anno difficile per entrambi; erano cresciuti insieme, si erano liberati l'un l'altra, ma se era stato frustrante per Squall non poterla avere dopo essere stato eccitato fino al limite, era diventato sempre più difficile per lei ritrarsi e negarsi. Fino a quella sera, quando sentirlo quasi scivolare dentro di lei l'aveva eccitata al punto da doversi toccare mentre gli dava piacere -cosa che non era mai successa. Doveva ricordare di dirglielo...

...e doveva smettere di muoverglisi contro così; non solo non erano molto protetti da sguardi indiscreti, ma anche lei, che di solito manteneva un minimo di controllo, stava iniziando a lasciarsi andare un po' troppo, sentendo il sesso rigido di lui sfiorare i centri del suo piacere attraverso i vestiti che li separavano.

"E' meglio rientrare, Squall...", ansimò a voce bassa tra un bacio e l'altro. Lui sapeva che lei aveva ragione, eppure non riusciva a lasciarla andare, aveva bisogno di tenerla stretta, di sentire le sue labbra e di bere i suoi respiri. Ma lei si allontanava un poco da lui, muovendo le labbra che lui desiderava tanto in un 'dopo' che sembrò riportarlo alla realtà; si lasciò prendere per mano e guidare di nuovo verso il centro della sala per un altro ballo, e poi verso il loro tavolo per trascorrere un po' di tempo con i loro amici.

Non sentì il chiacchiericcio allegro delle ragazze, a cui Rinoa partecipava abbandonata contro di lui, mentre lasciava scorrere la mano sulla sua coscia in un massaggio lentissimo; rispose distrattamente ai ragazzi, concentrato com'era su quello che lei gli aveva detto sul balcone. A lei sarebbe piaciuto vivere e lavorare a Timber, ma aveva paura di non vederlo più...e lui? Cosa sarebbe piaciuto fare a lui? La Seed era importante; qualcosa per cui si era allenato duramente e che pure non gli dava nulla più che un lauto stipendio e un titolo prestigioso. Lei invece...lei non era importante; **_lei era tutto_**. E lui non poteva seriamente pensare di starsene chiuso lì dentro a dividersi tra scartoffie e battaglia senza mai poterla vedere. Hyne; lui viveva per i giorni in cui lei tornava...in cui la sua vita sembrava finalmente rischiarata e davvero **_vissuta_**. Come poteva anche solo pensare di poterla vedere solo d'estate, quando il Garden sarebbe tornato a fermarsi? Un conto era quando lottavano per Timber e in un modo o nell'altro dovevano vedersi o stare in contatto. Un conto era quando nessun contratto permetteva al Garden di stare nelle vicinanze di Timber e a lui di vederla.

Incapace di trovare una soluzione che potesse essere soddisfacente, non si accorse dello scorrere del tempo che portava la serata al suo termine. Se ne rese conto solo quando la mano di Rinoa smise di accarezzargli sensualmente la coscia e non sentì più musica, in sottofondo, solo il rumore di sedie che si spostavano e di gente che se ne andava chiacchierando. Anche Rinoa si alzò tra il frusciare leggero del suo vestito, e abbracciava tutti, nuovamente, per la buonanotte. Non aveva badato a quanto il suo vestito fosse lungo, preso com'era dalle sue parti scoperte; sfiorava il pavimento nascondendo i tacchi a spillo, facendola sembrare più alta. Si riscosse da quei pensieri per alzarsi e lasciarsi abbracciare da Rinoa, che lo tenne stretto un po' più a lungo di quanto non avesse fatto con gli altri, mormorandogli suadente all'orecchio, "a dopo..."

Lui le mugolò il sorriso che non poteva nascondere, stavolta, assaporando nella sua mente i momenti che avrebbero trascorso insieme più tardi; e poi la osservò allontanarsi insieme a Quistis e Selphie.

Che cosa poteva fare, continuava a chiedersi mentre rimaneva alcuni minuti a controllare che tutti uscissero...come poteva conciliare il suo lavoro con l'amore per lei, e la voglia -la necessità di vederla? Mentre lui, in qualità di Comandante, doveva insieme al preside accertarsi che il salone rimanesse vuoto prima che i responsabili lo chiudessero, lei era in camera di Selphie a ridere e scherzare con le sue amiche mentre si preparava ad andare da lui.

Mentre lui era intrappolati in compiti stupidi e monotoni, lei **_viveva_**.

Voleva essere con lei, non lì. Essere lui ad andarla a prendere in camera e trascinarla con sé, gettarla sul suo letto e farla implorare di essere presa. E poi amarla, e coccolarla, e baciarla.

Rispose distrattamente alle domande di Cid e dei responsabili, non sentì nemmeno quando lui gli chiese se fosse tutto a posto. Sapeva solo che voleva fiondarsi nella sua camera e infilarsi sotto la doccia, cambiarsi e andare lui, per la prima volta, a cacciarla.

Era stanco di essere la preda indifesa.

Quando finalmente fu libero, se ne andò senza salutare camminando a passo svelto verso la sua stanza; aveva perso così tanto tempo che probabilmente Rinoa era già ad aspettarlo, poteva quasi immaginarla seduta provocante sul suo letto. Ma quando aprì la porta del suo dormitorio tutto era come l'aveva lasciato e non c'era traccia di Rinoa. Probabilmente sarebbe arrivata da un momento all'altro...

Si infilò sotto la doccia come si era ripromesso di fare, aspettandosi di vederla entrare; ma nulla di tutto questo avvenne. Attese anche mentre si metteva i suoi vestiti più comodi, convinto di vedere la porta che si sarebbe aperta e lei che sarebbe entrata come una gattina, con il suo sorrisetto, avvolta nella sua vestaglia che nascondeva il suo corpo ai suoi occhi desiderosi; ma la porta rimase chiusa e i minuti passavano incessanti, scanditi dal suo passarsi le mani tra i capelli impaziente. Quando gli fu chiaro che lei non sarebbe arrivata, si alzò, deciso ad andare a prenderla e trascinarla lì; aveva così bisogno di lei che non pensò a come le sarebbe sembrato disperato e come andarla a prendere così non fosse affatto essere il suo cacciatore, ma la sua debole preda folle d'amore.

Nel silenzio dei corridoi del dormitorio, i suoi passi risuonavano anche nei suoi pensieri, scandendo le sue decisioni man mano che si avvicinava alla porta di Selphie; voleva mettersi nelle sue mani. Lui era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei; Rinoa non doveva fare altro che decidere dove voleva vivere. Se avesse scelto Timber, allora Timber sarebbe stato. Era certo che qualcosa avrebbe trovato da fare anche lui; lavorare non sarebbe stato un problema, fortunatamente al Garden aveva imparato a fare parecchie cose. Non era importante cosa avrebbe fatto, l'importante era stare con lei.

Lei doveva solo decidere; e quello che sarebbe andato bene a lei, sarebbe stato perfetto anche per lui.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, sorrise; era così giusto che lei potesse liberargli lo spirito come gli aveva liberato il corpo. Già la sua mente fantasticava su come sarebbe stata la loro vita; Angelo avrebbe avuto un giardino in cui divertirsi, loro una casa a cui ritornare la sera e in cui vivere finalmente insieme...e uno scalpiccio nel corridoio lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Alzò gli occhi vedendo Selphie che gli andava incontro; stupito si fermò, aspettando che lei lo raggiungesse, "Squall! Stavo proprio venendo da te; Rinoa mi ha chiesto di darti questa, con le sue scuse..."

Lui allungò la mano a prendere il foglio di carta rosa che gli veniva porto; con un'espressione incupita, ringraziò Selphie e mugugnò un "buonanotte" quasi brusco, in risposta al ben più allegro augurio di lei.

Ritornò nella sua stanza, gettando il biglietto di Rinoa sulla scrivania e lasciandosi cadere sul letto, un braccio sopra agli occhi irritati; le sue scuse, aveva detto Selphie. A cosa potevano mai servire? Non placavano il desiderio che gli pulsava dentro attanagliandogli le viscere; non soddisfava il bisogno di averla accanto e anche solo di dormire insieme a lei se non poteva averla. A cosa potevano servire le sue scuse, dopo due settimane in cui non l'aveva vista, trascorse a fantasticare sulle notti che avrebbero poi passato insieme?

A che scopo stuzzicarlo così quella sera, se poi doveva mandargli un bigliettino "con le sue scuse"? A che scopo lasciarsi toccare come non aveva mai fatto, parlargli di aspettare ancora un pochino, se poi doveva liquidarlo così -senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di dirgli di persona quello che gli aveva scritto? Hyne, in un anno mai, **_mai_**, lui l'aveva toccata senza la protezione della biancheria intima; raramente le sue mani erano arrivate a sfiorarle la pelle, inumidendosi di lei...c'erano così tante cose che erano state nuove per lui quella sera; toccarle il sesso, penetrarla con le dita, sentire la carezza del suo calore ardente e umido intorno, sentire il suo piacere stringerlo fino a fargli male, sentirsi la testa sempre più leggera e svuotata dai pensieri man mano che la sensazione di lei, del suo calore, della sua...morbidezza voluttuosa si faceva strada tra i suoi desideri.

Era stato come vivere il suo orgasmo addosso.

Era stato come viverlo lui stesso, come esserne parte finalmente e non osservarlo soltanto, steso sul letto mentre lei gli si strusciava addosso con i suoi gemiti...qualcosa che finalmente avevano potuto vivere **_insieme_**.

L'aveva sentita intorno alle sue dita; calda, bagnata e languida, si muoveva così...dolce e sensuale, era quasi incredibile il modo in cui lei si muoveva dentro; gli era sembrato, quasi, che non ci fosse bisogno di spingere dentro di lei, erano i suoi movimenti a risucchiarlo e rilasciarlo, come se lui non avesse potuto fare nulla per il suo piacere, perché il corpo di lei era in grado di generarlo. E poi c'era stata la sensazione del suo orgasmo che gli colava sulla mano, la stessa mano con cui lui le aveva stretto il seno che poi aveva ripulito con la sua bocca; c'era stato il suo sapore dolce, diverso da tutto, una dolcezza esotica e in grado di farlo ubriacare, che non voleva mai smettere di assaporare; c'era stata la sensazione elettrizzante della sua umidità contro il suo membro. E poi c'era stato il suo sapore che si era mischiato a quello di lei sulla sua lingua, in tutti i baci successivi che l'avevano portato a ritrovarsi di nuovo un'erezione da controllare e nascondere; l'erezione di cui pensava di potersi prendere cura insieme a lei, prima di ricevere quel biglietto "con le sue scuse".

Perchè torturarlo a quel modo, se non aveva intenzione di stare con lui, quella sera? Sapeva di non averne il diritto, ma si sentiva quasi tradito...d'improvviso, ricordò altre parole di lei nello stanzino; tra i gemiti e gli inviti ad aspettare, lei gli aveva anche detto di fidarsi di lei. Fidarsi di lei; poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa, ma in quel momento gli sembrò che potesse riferirsi solo al biglietto che lui aveva dimenticato nella rabbia e abbandonato sulla sua scrivania, e che stava ancora là, sprigionando appena il profumo di Rinoa, ad aspettare di essere aperto. Con un profondo sospiro, perché non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe potuto leggere e ancora meno sicuro di **_volerlo_** leggere, si alzò avvicinandosi al foglietto incriminato, aprendolo lentamente; la graziosa e femminile grafia di Rinoa gli rivelò un messaggio semplice quanto perentorio.

_Hotel di Balamb, stanza 403._

_Ti aspetto,_

_la tua puttana._

* * *

Si sentiva soffocare. 

Era una notte talmente afosa che si ritrovò a chiedersi come aveva fatto a sopportare di tenere addosso la divisa per tutto quel tempo; e che idea stupida era stata mettersi i pantaloni di pelle in pieno luglio. Quel veicolo del Garden era quanto di più torrido ci fosse in quel garage e il tragitto non gli era mai sembrato così lungo. Eppure erano pochi chilometri; non più di una mezz'ora di strada per raggiungere la cittadina di Balamb da dove era stazionato il Garden, ma gli sembrava che quel viaggio fosse interminabile e ogni minuto diventava più caldo e insopportabile.

Forse aveva semplicemente troppo bisogno di lei.

Finalmente le luci della città si affacciarono all'orizzonte; se i chilometri precedenti erano sembrati infiniti, quegli ultimi metri sembrarono inesistenti e si trovò nel parcheggio dell'hotel senza nemmeno rendersi conto di come ci fosse arrivato. Ma era come tornare a casa; il mare là in fondo, il profumo forte della salsedine, i colori celesti che avevano invaso la cittadina rendendola davvero una città marittima. Era così tranquilla, Balamb; forse avrebbe dovuto proporlo a Rinoa. Non troppo lontano dal Garden per poter visitare i loro amici, vicino alla spiaggia, un posto tranquillo...

Scosse la testa e cercò di dimenticarsi di quei problemi -non aveva intenzione di rovinare la loro nottata solo perché lui doveva trovare qualche posto in cui vivere con lei prima di addormentarsi. Lei aveva detto 'dopo', no? E dopo sarebbe stato.

L'albergatore sembrava sapere che lui doveva arrivare e dove doveva andare; Squall non fece in tempo a dire nulla, e si ritrovò in mano una chiave per la camera 403 e udì appena la raccomandazione di chiamare se avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa. Ignorando il commento dell'uomo, salì le scale per arrivare al piano superiore, chiedendosi ancora che cosa mai avesse architettato Rinoa; infilò piano la chiave nella toppa -probabilmente lei lo aveva aspettato a lungo e non era del tutto improbabile trovarla addormentata. Ma quando aprì lentamente la porta e si guardò intorno in cerca di lei, non vide nessuno; la stanza sembrava completamente vuota, ma l'atmosfera era così piena che doveva per forza esserci qualcuno: candele profumate sparse qua e là, il letto leggermente sfatto, le lenzuola azzurre che sembravano promettergli refrigerio dopo il caldo insopportabile per arrivare da lei, le luci tremolanti e soffuse, qualche oggetto di Rinoa abbandonato sul tavolino o su una sedia. La porta-finestra era aperta, una leggera brezza che saliva dal mare gonfiava le tende, coprendogli parzialmente la visuale del balcone; che fosse fuori?

"Rinoa...?", sussurrò.

Qualcuno sembrò muoversi, là fuori; un'ombra si appoggiò alla balaustra di marmo bianco, la figura inconfondibile di Rinoa. I suoi sensi erano così abituati a lei che lui l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque; con un sorriso, si avvicinò alla porta-finestra e si infilò le mani in tasca, fermandosi sulla soglia a guardarla.

Era semplicemente bellissima. Stagliata così, contro il cielo blu profondo e la luce pallida della luna, avvolta in seta completamente nera, avrebbe potuto confonderla con un'allucinazione. Ma invece lei era lì in carne ed ossa, con le mani appoggiate dietro di sè sulla balaustra, i capelli scompigliati appena dal vento leggero e illuminati da riflessi bluastri, vestita di indumenti che sembravano essere indossati solo per provocarlo; una vestaglia aperta su una camicia da notte cortissima e aderente, delle calze velate che sembravano lucenti, una gamba piegata leggermente e la sua figura slanciata, ancora, dai tacchi alti. Anche se non credeva che ci fosse bisogno, per lei, di rendersi più bella e desiderabile, lei sapeva come stuzzicarlo.

Mosse qualche passo verso di lei, per osservare l'espressione del suo viso mentre gli mormorava, "ben arrivato, Comandante..."

C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui lo chiamava 'Comandante' che non riusciva a definire e che pure gli faceva scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena; era come se lei si stesse sottomettendo al suo volere, rendendolo però suo schiavo con un piccolo sorriso, con un'espressione innocente sul viso, con un piegare la testa con aria ingenua mentre il suo corpo sembrava gridargli 'prendimi'. Le si avvicinò come ipnotizzato da quel miscuglio di sensualità e innocenza a cui non riusciva mai ad abituarsi, e le fece passare le braccia intorno alla vita, quasi teneramente, prima di attirarla con forza a sè e sfogare il suo bisogno di lei in un bacio quasi violento. Lei non si era mossa; teneva ancora le mani appoggiate sul balcone e si lasciava premere come lui desiderava contro di lui...sembrava così docile che lui si sentì pazzo di desiderio, flash di immagini dei loro momenti nello stanzino che gli si avvicendavano davanti agli occhi, la sensazione delle sue curve morbide contro di sè, il ricordo del piacere di lei che si rilasciava sulle sue dita, il ricordo di come si fosse masturbata davanti a lui, il treno di pensieri che aveva seguito il suo biglietto e l'agitazione con cui era arrivato da lei...tutto sembrò fondersi nei movimenti bruschi della sua lingua nella bocca di lei, nei gemiti quasi disperati che le mugolava sulle labbra, nei gesti che non sapeva controllare; si ritrovò a sollevarle una gamba a cingergli la vita, mentre lei era ancora ferma e docile, e gli lasciava fare quello che voleva. Fece scorrere la mano sulla sua coscia avvolta dal lycra, per incontrare la sua pelle al di sopra delle sue autoreggenti; fu come un colpo di grazia e la attirò con più forza a sè, premendo la sua erezione contro di lei, continuando ad accarezzarle la coscia. Avrebbe potuto prenderla lì sul balcone, e già la sua mano scivolava sotto la sua camicia da notte armeggiando con le sue mutandine, quando lei si allontanò un poco da lui, ansimando un sorriso malizioso, "quanta fretta, Comandante...non vuoi sedurmi, **_prima_**?"

Era lo stesso tono con cui gli aveva detto che ne avrebbero parlato 'dopo', alla festa; lo stesso tono che lui adorava e che gli rinchiudeva definitivamente la mente nella camera da letto. Lei era ancora con la gamba intorno ai suoi fianchi e con le mani appoggiate alla balaustra; in quel momento gli sembrò di essere totalmente in suo potere e di averla totalmente in pugno. Oh Hyne, ma come riusciva a farlo sentire così, semplicemente con una postura del corpo meraviglioso che lui desiderava soltanto scoprire e baciare e toccare?

Sedurla. Voleva giocare un po', la sua gattina...con un sorrisetto rientrò in camera, confabulando qualcosa al telefono, prima di tornare verso di lei e abbracciarla di nuovo. Ancora, lei non si mosse; rimaneva nella posizione che lui già amava e che pareva provocarlo ogni secondo che passava. Come aveva potuto pensare che lei volesse lasciarlo solo, dopo due settimane in cui erano stati lontani? Come aveva potuto pensare che lei gli mentisse? Come aveva potuto pensare di non leggere il biglietto -come aveva potuto sprecare tutto quel tempo a crogiolarsi nella sua stupida rabbia? Avrebbe potuto essere con lei già da tempo...mugolando quasi di dolore, mormorò sulle labbra di lei, "ho così bisogno di te, Rinoa...", e di nuovo la sua bocca sembrava attirarlo a sè e farlo impazzire di desiderio e di bisogno e di amore. La sua lingua tornò ad accarezzare ruvidamente quella di lei, cantandole i milioni di emozioni che lo stavano attraversando e che non gli permettevano di essere lucido, controllato...calmo; e lui **_non voleva_** essere controllato, voleva lasciar fluire i suoi istinti insieme a quelli di lei, viverli fino in fondo e dimenticarsi di tutto il resto. Al diavolo il mondo, aveva già messo anche troppe cose da parte per quel mondo che si era quasi dimenticato di lui.

In quel momento importava solo Rinoa, il suo corpo premuto contro di lui e la sua bocca che sembrava consolarlo, la gamba che lo teneva stretto a lei, imprigionato nei suoi desideri e schiavo delle sue passioni, e la voce di lei che mugolava lenta tra le sue labbra...fino a quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Lei si allontanò di nuovo, con il respiro affrettato, muovendo le mani per la prima volta per scostare quella di lui dalla sua coscia; "non **_qui_**, Squall...", mormorò facendo scorrere la gamba contro quella di lui, stuzzicandolo mentre cercava di smorzare i suoi spiriti sovraeccitati, "qualcuno potrebbe vederci, mmmh?"

Lui nemmeno c'aveva pensato.

Lei sgusciò via lentamente dalle sue braccia, facendo in modo di accarezzarlo mentre tornava verso la stanza, voltandosi solo una volta per fargli cenno con il capo di seguirla all'interno. Lui finalmente uscì dalla trance in cui era caduto e si diresse all'interno della camera, trovandola seduta sul letto, le mani appoggiate dietro di lei, le gambe accavallate e un sorriso sul volto. "Allora...non vai ad aprire?"

Lui si passò una mano tra i capelli come per pettinarli, accorgendosi solo dopo dell'inutilità del gesto; non era stato uno dei loro soliti baci in cui Rinoa si divertiva a spettinarlo, come a tirarlo più vicino a sè. Era sembrata così arrendevole, immobile a lasciargli fare quello che voleva, muovendosi solo per fermarlo quando lui aveva iniziato a perdere un po' troppo il controllo. Era convinto che se non fosse stato per lei, probabilmente l'avrebbe presa là fuori e poco gli sarebbe importato di chi avrebbe potuto vedere. Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri, doveva andare a vedere chi era; lei non sembrava intenzionata a muoversi dal letto. Aprì la porta per trovarsi di fronte all'albergatore, che aveva portato il vino ordinato poco prima; afferrò la bottiglia e i bicchieri che gli venivano porti, infilando in fretta una banconota nella mano dell'uomo, prima di richiudere fin troppo velocemente la porta e tornare verso di lei. Posò i calici sul tavolino, mentre lei osservava quasi divertita dal letto; "oh...vuoi ubriacarmi per approfittarti di me, Comandante?"

Lui sorrise, stappando la bottiglia e riempiendo i bicchieri; andò a sedersi accanto a lei sul letto, porgendole un calice già umido di condensa per il contrasto tra il calore della serata di mezza estate e il freddo gelido del liquido rubino; tintinnando il bicchiere contro quello di lei in un brindisi silenzioso, non potè fare a meno di pensare che per quello che voleva fare, era freddo al punto giusto. Lei lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, appoggiando il bicchiere sulla pelle nuda di lui che lo scollo della maglia a V le lasciava intravedere; e poi domandò di nuovo, "è così che vuoi sedurmi, mmmh?"

La sensazione di quel freddo sulla pelle surriscaldata dall'eccitazione e dalla temperatura estiva, combinato alle dita di lei che ora tracciavano disegni lentissimi e invisibili sul suo petto fu tutto quello che gli serviva per perdere qualsiasi altra inibizione o scrupolo che potessero trattenerlo. Le sfilò il bicchiere dalla mano, posandolo insieme al suo sul comodino lì accanto, e poi la attirò a sè con forza, strappandole la sua risatina da gatta; "no," le sussurrò sulle labbra, mentre lei aveva già gli occhi semichiusi, "ti voglio sobria...", e poi si chinò a baciarla di nuovo, sentendo le braccia di lei che lo circondavano strettamente. Sembrava aver abbandonato la docilità e arrendevolezza di poco prima: si muoveva contro di lui, scendeva fino all'orlo della sua maglia e infilava le mani ad accarezzare la sua pelle vagamente umida di sudore. Non aveva voglia di perdere tempo; aveva bisogno di vederla, di toccarla, di baciarla come lei non gli aveva mai permesso di fare in quell'anno di deliziose torture erotiche...spinse la vestaglia giù dalle sue spalle, attendendo che lei se la lasciasse togliere. Pochi secondi dopo era sul pavimento, insieme alla sua maglia.

Gli parve di non poter essere mai sazio di lei; lei era insieme calda e fresca e la sua bocca sembrava accarezzarlo in un momento solo in tutto il corpo. Scese ad assaporarle il collo, leggermente cosparso di un profumo che lo inebriò facendolo mugolare contro la sua pelle, mescolando la sua voce a quella di lei, che usciva in vaghi gemiti e respiri affrettati; continuando a baciarle il collo, mentre lei piegava la testa come a dargli più spazio, tornò ad accarezzare la coscia scoperta di lei fino ad infilare la mano sotto la sua camicia da notte. Lei lasciò uscire una risatina, spingendolo giù sul letto e sedendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Parve voler dire qualcosa, ma il luccichio malizioso dei suoi occhi lo convinse che non avrebbe detto nulla; preferiva **_fare_**.

Le sue mani erano ancora sulle gambe di lei, massaggiando le cosce che gli stringevano i fianchi; con gesti volutamente lenti, lei fece scendere le sue mani verso l'orlo della camicia di notte, sfiorandosi nel frattempo come ad esaltare le sue stesse forme, e poi sollevò piano piano l'indumento per levarlo del tutto. Lui osservò con un sorriso, cercando di allungare le mani dalle sue gambe ai suoi fianchi fino al seno ancora coperto, ma lei lo bloccò, facendo cenno di no con un dito, e iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui mentre si accarezzava lentamente il seno, infilando appena le dita nel reggiseno, osservando la reazione che gli si dipingeva sul viso.

Un po' di piacere sprigionato dalle parti contro cui lei si strusciava, un po' di frustrazione per dover rimandare ancora quello che desiderava così ardentemente, un po' di curiosità per quello che voleva fare lei e un po' di eccitazione per il piccolo spettacolo che lei stava preparando per lui. Non aveva pensato che potesse essere così bello guardarla toccarsi; quando era successo poco prima, nello stanzino, lui era così al limite che vederla masturbarsi l'aveva fatto esplodere. Ma ora che non c'era fretta e la sua eccitazione, per quanto forte, non l'aveva ancora portato a quel limite, poteva osservarla per bene, attento a come lei si accarezzava i capezzoli sotto la seta del reggiseno, alle espressioni che le si dipingevano sul viso, alla mano che scendeva lungo il corpo di lei e si infilava nella sue mutandine.

Attraverso la pelle dei suoi pantaloni, sentì la mano di Rinoa toccarli per un momento entrambi, e poi muoversi in una carezza lenta contro il sesso di lei. Era così ipnotizzato da quella masturbazione che nel frattempo toccava ed eccitava anche lui, che quasi non si accorse di come lei si fosse fatta scivolare una mano dietro la schiena per slacciarsi il reggiseno. Se ne accorse solo quando lei tornò a guardarlo, facendo scorrere la seta calda di lei sul suo petto nudo; era così in contrasto con le lenzuola fresche sotto di lui...lei gettò il reggiseno per terra, tornando ad accarezzarsi più forte e a torturarsi i capezzoli già eretti, sotto il suo sguardo eccitato. Era difficile stare fermo mentre lei gli godeva addosso, senza spingersi tra le sue gambe ad aumentare il suo piacere; era difficile non allungare le mani, o la bocca, a sfiorare quelle forme così desiderate che lei continuava a strusciargli addosso. Ma gli piaceva anche vederla godere così...

"Mmmh," mugolò lei, gettando la testa all'indietro, lasciandolo un momento spiazzato a chiedersi se per caso quel mugolio così improvviso e i piccoli morsi che ora lei si stava dando alle labbra non dipendessero dal fatto che si era penetrata. Lei fece scivolare la mano giù dal suo seno, appoggiandosi al petto di lui, con gemiti più forti e affrettati, e movimenti più scomposti contro la sua erezione che si faceva sempre più dolorosa; lui allungò le mani ad accarezzarle i seni, strappandole nuovi gemiti che la portarono a gettare di nuovo la testa all'indietro. Hyne, che si stava facendo in quegli slip?

Si sollevò a sedere continuando a toccarla, mentre lei appoggiava la fronte contro la sua spalla e gemeva sempre più forte; lui fece scorrere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, strappandole qualche tremito e qualche altro mugolio, fino ad arrivare alle sue cosce, scivolando poi verso le natiche; si stupì incontrando la sua pelle nuda, aveva addosso un perizoma, Rinoa? Miagolando il suo apprezzamento lui le strinse le natiche tra le dita, mentre lei continuava a strusciarsi con forza contro di lui, e tremava di piacere gettando la testa all'indietro con uno strillo mal contenuto quando le dita di Squall arrivarono a sfiorarle appena l'ano attraverso la stoffa sottile delle sue mutandine.

Gli sembrò di non resistere oltre quando le grida di lei gli indicarono chiaramente che era vicina all'orgasmo; la stese sul letto facendole appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, in un contrasto di colori che gli sembrò meraviglioso...l'azzurro delle lenzuola, il nero dei suoi capelli, il rosso delle sue guance piene d'eccitazione e quella forma così perfetta della sua bocca ansimante...doveva vedere cosa lei si stesse facendo protetta dalla seta della sua biancheria; mentre con una mano le accarezzava il seno, lasciò scorrere l'altra sul suo fianco, facendola tremare di nuovo, infilando un dito lentamente sotto all'elastico dei suoi slip e facendo vagare le altre a sfiorarle il sesso. Era così bagnata che probabilmente non avrebbe avuto problemi a penetrarla in quel momento.

Con un gesto rapido le sfilò le mutandine, spingendole giù lungo le sue gambe e poi per terra, insieme al resto dei loro vestiti; la vide ansimare più forte un gemito quando la brezza marina colpì il suo sesso esposto. Lui finalmente riuscì a saziare i suoi occhi affamati, osservando cosa lei si stesse facendo, eccitandosi se possibile ancora di più; mentre con il pollice si sfiorava il clitoride, Rinoa si penetrava con due dita, con tutta la forza che riusciva ad avere. La vide aprire gli occhi leggermente, osservandolo attraverso la passione che le appannava lo sguardo; aveva ancora quell'espressione sensuale e provocante che le aveva sempre visto sul viso in quei momenti, come se guardarla toccarsi non fosse di per sè abbastanza eccitante. Quegli occhi sembravano spogliarlo e godere insieme.

Con un sorrisetto che sembrava fare il paio con gli occhi sensuali e divertiti di lei, continuò a guardarla mentre si sfilava la cintura e si slacciava i pantaloni. Ancora aveva addosso le autoreggenti, Rinoa; e per quanto fossero velate e trasparenti -e per quanto l'idea che lei le avesse addosso riuscisse a mandargli brividi lungo la schiena- lui voleva vederla senza nulla addosso. Ogni millimetro della sua pelle doveva essere scoperto, non voleva vederla attraverso trasparenze più o meno fasulle che lo costringevano a immaginare, voleva vedere **_lei_**, la perfezione dei suoi difetti, la dolcezza dei suoi tratti femminili, la morbidezza del suo corpo nonostante i duri allenamenti a cui s'era sottoposta e che l'avevano tonificata e resa più soda. A lui piaceva comunque...non aveva mai potuto vederla completamente nuda, e quella sera sembrava non esistessero più i suoi 'no' pudici e imbarazzati e ogni mai crollava sotto ai colpi della loro passione.

Gettò cintura e pantaloni per terra, allungando una mano a fermare le dita di lei e a sfilarle dal suo corpo, per poi succhiarle fissandola negli occhi; nonostante l'insoddisfazione momentanea, Rinoa sembrava divertita...forse le piaceva essere torturata un pochino? Continuava ad ansimare, e gemeva di tanto in tanto qualche mugolio che sembrava pregarlo a non lasciarla così. Lui afferrò la bottiglia di vino sul comodino, prendendone un sorso che trattenne in bocca prima di abbassarsi sul seno di lei e circondarle con estrema lentezza un capezzolo con le labbra, strappandole un piccolo strillo quando il liquido ghiacciato nella sua bocca venne a contatto con la sua pelle. Le mani di lui intanto scendevano lungo le sue cosce, si infilavano sotto l'elastico delle calze e le sfilavano in una carezza lentissima e voluttuosa che le strappò un nuovo gemito, mentre sollevava le gambe a facilitargli il compito.

Quando anche l'ultimo indumento di lei cadde a terra, Squall sembrò deciso a dedicarsi unicamente a darle piacere; la sua bocca era ancora intorno al suo seno, succhiando e mordendo la pelle morbida bagnata della sua saliva e del vino rosso che ancora doveva inghiottire, le sue mani risalirono lungo i fianchi di lei, una a raggiungere il seno che stava trascurando, e l'altra scendendo di nuovo a scivolarle tra le gambe, torturandola un altro po' con qualche carezza lenta e voluttuosa, prima di imitare quello che le aveva visto fare a se stessa: il pollice che le massaggiava il clitoride mentre due dita entravano piano dentro di lei, come per paura di farle male, anche se il dolore sembrava lontanissimo dal suo corpo quando la sentì inarcarsi sotto di lei con un gridolino a metà tra la gioia e il piacere.

Più lei si muoveva contro di lui, arcuando la schiena e spingendosi ancora di più contro le sue mani, più il suo unico pensiero diventava darle piacere, fino a sentirla pregare di essere presa da lui, le stesse preghiere che lui teneva sulla lingua quando lei entrava in camera sua la notte. Già lei spingeva il bacino con più forza contro le sue dita che si muovevano stuzzicanti e lente, già la sua voce implorava di più, ma lui voleva aspettare ancora, aspettare che lei implorasse...sentì la sua mano scivolargli nei boxer, avvolgendosi intorno alla sua erezione ancora confinata lì dentro, trovandosi a spingere nella sua mano come lei spingeva contro le sue dita; solo quando anche i suoi gemiti iniziarono a smorzarsi contro il seno di lei che ancora accarezzava con la bocca, la sentì ansimare, "più forte, Squall...ti prego..."

**_Finalmente_**.

Spinse con più forza le dita dentro di lei, sentendola inarcarsi e gemere sotto di lui mentre lasciava andare il seno che teneva in bocca e si sollevava a baciarla, lasciandole scorrere un po' di vino in bocca, tra le loro lingue che si incontravano muovendosi selvaggiamente e i loro corpi che si cercavano nel piacere di lei, scossa pochi minuti dopo da un orgasmo che la costrinse ad urlare i suoi fremiti contro la bocca di lui; il suo sesso, dolorosamente eretto e imprigionato nello spazio ristretto dei suoi boxer, venne avvolto ancora più fortemente dalla mano di lei, mentre le sue dita affondavano per l'ultima volta nel suo corpo che sembrava volerle trattenere in una stretta morbida, caldissima e umida.

Quanto sapeva essere languida, Rinoa...per molto tempo aveva pensato che la sua sensualità fosse in qualche modo forzata, ma poco alla volta si era convinto che quando era preda dei suoi orgasmi strillati a quel modo, non c'erano finzioni, solo la sua passionalità quasi animale che riaffiorava e sembrava sedurlo solo ancora di più.

Le dita gli facevano quasi male quando si separò da lei per guardare la sua espressione di piacere e sfilò le dita dal suo sesso lentamente. Sollevandosi appena da lei, quanto bastava perché lei vedesse cosa stava per fare, si infilò le dita umide in bocca per succhiarle avidamente, stupendosi poi della risatina divertita di Rinoa, che si tirò su a sedere per togliergli le dita di bocca, leccarle e poi baciarlo spingendolo sul letto, sedendoglisi di nuovo a cavalcioni sopra.

Rimase fermo qualche istante, tanto per lasciarle credere di avere il controllo della situazione e di poter decidere lei cosa avrebbero fatto e cosa no; la osservò scivolargli lentamente sull'addome, inumidendolo di sè mentre gli appoggiava le mani sul petto e sembrava premersi contro di lui più forte, con un sorrisetto sornione che gli ricordava quello di poco prima, quando aveva iniziato lo spettacolino che lui aveva così gradito. "Mmmmmmh," la sentì mugolare quando il suo sesso raggiunse il suo membro eretto, a metà tra l'apprezzamento e il piacere. Gli piaceva sentirla mugolare così, quasi più che sentirla gemere.

Attese che lei iniziasse a strusciargli contro per tirarsi su a sedere e afferrarle un polso, ma lei lo spinse giù con una risatina; afferrando la bottiglia di vino sul comodino, ne prese un sorso e, come aveva fatto lui poco prima, lo tenne in bocca per fargli sentire il gelido piacere del liquido sul corpo. Piano piano, per non rovesciarne nemmeno una goccia, lei fece scorrere le labbra raffreddate dal vino sulla pelle caldissima del suo sesso, mentre lui le infilava le mani fra i capelli e quasi la spingeva a fare più forte; si stupì di come lei fosse arrendevole e gli permettesse di decidere il ritmo con cui le sue labbra si muovevano intorno a lui e su di lui; di solito, per quanto facesse, era lui a sottostare ai desideri di lei. Senza quasi rendersene conto, le spinse la testa un po' più giù quando la bocca di lei arrivò a sfiorargli la punta del sesso; poco dopo si ritrovò immerso nell'ossimoro erotico che era in quel momento la bocca di Rinoa -calda di lei e gelida di vino. Mugolò un gemito che sembrò svegliarla dal suo torpore, e la lingua di lei iniziò a muoversi intorno a lui, nel bagno rubino che lo circondava di piacere.

Ma per quanto gli piacesse, aveva in mente altro...

Con entrambe le mani le sollevò la testa dal suo sesso, tirandosi su a sedere e baciandola prima che potesse protestare. Un po' di vino scambiato in un bacio, i loro sapori che ancora una volta si mescolavano sulla lingua di lei insieme al sapore forte del liquido che ancora riempiva le loro bocche. Lentamente la abbassò, di nuovo con la testa sul cuscino, la sentiva allargare le gambe sotto di lui e il suo membro strusciava ancora contro la pelle bagnata di lei. Le lasciò andare le labbra trattenendole ancora un po' per succhiarle, leccarle e mordicchiarle, prima di scendere a baciare il suo corpo in ogni centimetro scoperto; era così bianca, Rinoa. Era bianca anche se era estate, e anche se spesso erano stati sulla spiaggia; era così bianca che la luce della luna, che entrava dalla porta-finestra insieme ad un venticello fresco che mitigava il calore dei loro corpi sovraeccitati, la ricopriva di un pallore argenteo che sembrava attirarlo solo di più. Quei capezzoli così rossi che spiccavano su quella pelle lattea, i seni tondi, l'ombra dell'ombelico che disturbava il candore dei fianchi, un po' troppo stretti, forse, ma per lui erano perfetti così...e i peli tra le sue gambe che gli nascondevano il punto a cui voleva arrivare.

Con l'ennesimo sorrisetto malizioso di quella sera si sollevò un attimo da lei per bagnarsi appena la lingua di vino; e poi tornò a scendere su di lei, lasciando vagare le mani su quel corpo che finalmente lei gli lasciava toccare come voleva, e posò la sua bocca fredda contro il sesso di lei. Rinoa lasciò uscire un gridolino, infilando un mano tra i capelli di lui mentre sentiva la sua lingua gelida scorrere sulla sua pelle calda e bagnata a riempirla di fremiti di piacere; strinse le lenzuola nell'altra mano, cercando di trattenere i suoi movimenti scomposti contro di lui, ma era così lento, la torturava con dita che di nuovo le sfioravano l'ano, con una lingua che sembrava accarezzarla in maniera interminabile, e il suo sesso già iniziava a contrarsi alla ricerca di lui; una mano di Squall s'era alzata ad accarezzarle un seno, mentre la sua bocca rimaneva fra le sue gambe a cercare di strapparle una nuova preghiera.

Resistette fino al limite, voleva che lui potesse fare di lei quello che voleva e Hyne, ci stava riuscendo benissimo. Si sentiva una bambolina di pezza tra le sue mani, incapace di parlare o di muoversi, cercando di muovergli la testa più forte come lui aveva spesso fatto con lei. Era stata davvero così insopportabile la tortura a cui l'aveva sottoposto? Ma era anche incredibilmente eccitante...

All'improvviso la sua bocca si strinse intorno al suo clitoride, la lingua ancora fredda di vino e umida di lei che lo accarezzava e massaggiava fino a portarla al limite del dolore, la mano che scorreva sul suo sesso, e sempre lenta, sempre dannatamente **_troppo_** lenta. Incapace di resistere ancora, inarcò la schiena, spingendo il bacino più forte contro le sue labbra, e ansimò, "prendimi..."

Lui continuò con la sua lenta carezza sensuale, che le sprigionava brividi intensissimi lungo la schiena e costringeva il suo sesso a pulsare sempre più forte, sempre più velocemente, sempre più vicino all'orgasmo e mai abbastanza da raggiungerlo.

"Squall...oh, Hyne, prendimi..."

Ma **_queste_** preghiere non sembravano interessargli. Lui continuava a succhiarla, leccarla e accarezzarla, mugolando gemiti che vibravano contro di lei rendendola ancora più impaziente. La sentiva contorcersi, sul letto, il fruscio delle lenzuola contro il suo corpo -chissà se anche quello era in grado di eccitarla e darle piacere?-, i suoi gemiti sempre più forti, quasi grida...e ancora non gli dava quello che desiderava. Con una lunghissima, sensuale carezza che era sicuro l'avrebbe finalmente portata a implorarlo, le solleticò ancora l'ano e poi il sesso; e fu allora che in un tremito violento lei riuscì a dire tra gli strilli, "ti prego -prendimi..."

Lui si prese ancora qualche secondo, prima di sollevarsi e guardarla negli occhi socchiusi; aveva ancora addosso quell'espressione meravigliosa -adorava guardarla gemere. Diventava bellissima quando gemeva il suo nome così, quando lo implorava, quando gli strilli le rendevano roca la voce e lei perdeva qualsiasi traccia di forzatura. Rinoa non aveva bisogno di fingere di essere sensuale, Rinoa **_era_** sensuale. Il modo in cui si muoveva, in cui si toccava, in cui lo pregava, in cui ansimava...si insinuò lentamente tra le sue gambe, sfiorandole la guancia con una mano per farle aprire gli occhi; non aveva bisogno di chiederle se era sicura, quello sguardo inondato di desiderio, quel corpo pieno di passione gli davano già tutte le conferme che poteva volere.

Aveva delle cosce così lisce...

"Sei proprio una puttana, lo sai...?", le sussurrò tra il divertito e l'estremamente eccitato, quando si adagiò piano su di lei.

Lei ridacchiò soltanto, muovendo il bacino a strusciarsi contro di lui e mormorando con voce seducente, "sì, sono la **_tua_**..."

Il piccolo gioco che lo aveva sempre accecato d'amore, di desiderio, di passione...sapere che Rinoa era provocante per chiunque lo eccitava, ma sapere che era solo con lui che si permetteva di esserlo ancora di più sarebbe bastato a fargli perdere quel poco di razionalità che gli rimaneva. Rinoa. La sua puttana. Che lo implorava di prenderla...quanto bisogno aveva di lei?

La sentì schiudersi dolcemente per accoglierlo dentro di sè, mentre cercava di essere il più delicato possibile e scrutava il viso di lei alla ricerca del minimo segnale di disagio; ma lei lo guardava con un sorriso tenero e innamorato, sembrava tornata la ragazza dolce che sapeva essere sempre nei momenti opportuni. Quando la sentì rompersi sotto di sè, e un mugolio leggerissimo le sfuggì dalle labbra, si fermò pochi secondi per chinarsi a baciarla, in uno sciocco tentativo di lenire qualsiasi dolore lei stesse sentendo con il amore e il suo desiderio, per poi continuare ancora più lentamente fino a quando si sentì completamente avvolto da lei.

Mentre le dava il tempo che le era necessario, si ritrovò quasi incapace di non muoversi dentro di lei. Era così calda; così morbida, così umida, così pulsante intorno alla sua erezione che lui voleva solo uscire da lei e penetrarla di nuovo. Muovendo appena il bacino, cercò di capire se lei era pronta; udì un gemito sfuggirle, i suoi occhi si aprirono a fissarlo e le sue gambe si alzarono a cingergli la vita. Si chinò di nuovo a sfiorarle le labbra, mentre la morbidezza che lo aveva fatto impazzire si stringeva e rilasciava intorno a lui in un movimento languido che lo portò ad uscire piano da lei e rientrare con la stessa lentezza, unendolo a lei in un gemito lunghissimo.

Lei sembrava tranquilla, non sembrava infastidita e non gli pareva che provasse dolore; si ritrasse ancora lentamente, sentendola stringersi intorno a lui annebbiandogli la vista di piacere, per poi penetrarla con un po' più forza. Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio; sembrava goderne. Finalmente quello che aveva desiderato per tanto tempo s'era avverato -Rinoa godeva della sua erezione come aveva poco prima goduto delle sue dita.

Si sollevò un poco, reggendosi con una mano che posò accanto alla testa di lei, sul cuscino, osservandola mentre la torturava con il suo membro; uscire lentissimo e penetrarla con forza, strappandole lunghi gemiti e facendola inarcare sotto di sè. Era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di vedere, lei che chiudeva gli occhi, scossa dai tremiti che **_lui_** le provocava, la sua voce che gli risuonava roca e ansimante fin dentro l'anima, il suo corpo illuminato dalla luna che si contorceva di piacere mentre lui continuava a ritrarsi lentamente e a prenderla con forza.

Torturarla e darle piacere, doveva ammetterlo, gli piaceva moltissimo, sarebbe potuto bastare al suo stesso piacere. Prima con le dita, poi con la lingua, poi con il sesso, ogni volta fino a farla implorare, ogni volta portandola al sottile confine che divideva il dolore dall'estasi. E guardarla così era meraviglioso. Lei era meravigliosa, mentre sotto di lui si accarezzava un seno, ancora, come nello stanzino, come poco prima quando si masturbava seduta sopra di lui, e per quanto lui desiderasse abbassarsi a succhiarlo, quel seno, era così ipnotizzato dalle sensazioni intorno al suo sesso e dall'immagine di lei che ne godeva che rimase dov'era, a continuare la sua lentezza e la sua forza.

Bastò poco perché la sua vista diventasse più sfocata, i suoi stessi gemiti più alti -anche se mai quanto gli strilli di lei-, il suo udito pieno delle loro voci e del suono adorabile del suo sesso che scorreva dentro di lei, i suoi movimenti più forti anche se sembrava non abbastanza, sempre non abbastanza. Più lui si muoveva con forza e più lei chiedeva di più, il suo braccio tremava e credeva che non l'avrebbe retto ancora per molto, e il corpo voleva quell'orgasmo più di ogni altra cosa, aveva bisogno di quell'orgasmo e aveva bisogno del piacere di lei, che l'avrebbe stretto come aveva fatto con le sue dita, strappandogli altri rantolii rochi che avrebbero accompagnato i suoni di quel momento. Mosse la mano che non lo sorreggeva ad accarezzarle il seno, perfino sentire il capezzolo indurito contro il suo palmo sembrava eccitarlo e spingerlo verso il limite, e ora anche lei si muoveva contro di lui, le gambe ancora strette intorno ai suoi fianchi, facendolo scivolare ancora di più dentro di lei, e i suoi strilli coprivano a malapena gli altri rumori che cercavano di penetrare i suoi sensi -i suoi stessi gemiti, i loro sessi uniti, il letto che sbatteva contro il muro di tanto in tanto.

Era oramai al limite quando lei rantolò di nuovo, "più forte, ti prego...più forte...", e tanto bastò perché il suo braccio cedesse e lui affondasse la testa tra i capelli di lei, mentre i suoi movimenti si facevano più feroci e scomposti e tutto quello che riempiva i suoi sensi era lei, la sua pelle bianca sulle lenzuola azzurre, la sua voce urlata nelle sue orecchie, il suo seno schiacciato contro il suo petto; e poi si trovò rovesciato, spinto sul letto da lei che si sedeva sopra di lui e si muoveva sul suo membro in tutta la bellezza e sensualità che sapevano eccitarlo così tanto. Le afferrò i fianchi mentre lei gettava la testa all'indietro con uno strillo più forte e il suo orgasmo si stringeva quasi violentemente intorno al suo sesso, costringendolo a muoverla più ferocemente sopra di lui, e poi a rovesciarla ancora sul letto con un gemito mentre i suoi ultimi movimenti irregolari e scomposti la scaldavano del seme del suo piacere.

Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sopra di lei, completamente esausto e completamente soddisfatto, incapace di concepire qualcosa da dirle, perché quel silenzio di respiri affrettati e ansimanti era tutto quello che voleva sentire. Il cuore di lei gli batteva all'impazzata contro l'orecchio, ed era un suono così confortante: lui, lei, lenzuola stropicciate e macchiate, corpi uniti in una grande ammasso di loro e un piacere che si disperdeva sottile tra i respiri che si andavano calmando. Quando fu più o meno sicuro di potersi alzare da lei, rimase fermo ancora un po' ad assaporare i momenti che seguivano l'amore; erano strani. Silenziosi, pieni di qualsiasi cosa, e lui era del tutto incapace di dare un nome anche solo a una di quelle cose eppure andava tutto bene così, non poteva esserci nulla di più perfetto dopo aver fatto l'amore con Rinoa.

Hyne, lui già adorava fare l'amore con lei.

Finalmente dopo minuti lunghissimi che gli erano parse ore, si sollevò e appoggiandosi su un gomito, la osservò per bene. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta un poco per il respiro ancora un po' affrettato, un'espressione talmente beata e soddisfatta che lui non potè non sorridere e chinarsi a baciarla, prima di ritrarsi da lei e stendersi sul letto con un sospiro tra l'affaticato e il tranquillo, mentre lei gli si rannicchiava contro con una risatina leggera e gli appoggiava la testa sul petto.

Hyne, adorava già anche questo.

Chissà se lei sentiva le stesse cose? Chissà se anche lei percepiva milioni di emozioni nell'aria ancora pregna di calore che li circondava? Chissà se anche lei non riusciva a dare un nome a tutte quelle cose, e se le importava farlo? Lui sperava di no; era un momento così perfetto, così totalmente magico che lei non poteva perdersi la potenza di tutto quello per rincorrere parole di cui non avevano avuto bisogno per tutta la sera -per tutto quell'anno. Lui la amava. Lei, ne era sicuro, lo sapeva anche se non l'aveva mai detto. Non avevano bisogno di parole usurate dalla bocca di altri; tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno era se stessi, gesti sconosciuti che sembravano fin da subito così familiare, l'imbarazzo che si perdeva nella loro folle passionalità selvaggia. Non avevano bisogno di parole svuotate dalla grettezza di altri, a loro bastavano gli sguardi, la capacità di essere soli in mezzo a una folla, a loro bastavano quello che si dicevano le loro lingue nei loro baci e i loro corpi nei loro abbracci. Bastavano i sospiri, i silenzi, anche i gemiti. Bastavano anche i battiti del cuore, e lui conosceva Rinoa abbastanza da sapere che lei non stava affatto perdendo tempo a rincorrere termini che già altri avevano usato e che a loro stavano stretti; lei stava ascoltando i messaggi segreti del suo battito, che le entrava nelle orecchie per accoccolarsi nella sua anima commuovendola d'amore.

Doveva vederla...

Si voltò sul fianco, osservandola mentre lei lo accoglieva tra le sue braccia con un sorriso, facendogli lentamente scorrere una gamba contro le sue. Sentiva in lontananza il rumore del mare che si infrangeva in schiuma contro la spiaggia, un cane che abbaiava, l'ultimo treno per Timber che partiva e qualcuno che chiacchierava tornando a casa dopo una serata insieme. Gli parve che fosse tutto racchiuso negli occhi di Rinoa, che tutto ciò che doveva sapere era lì di fronte a lui, e che null'altro esisteva se non quei lunghi, interminabili minuti passati a osservarsi mentre lei gli sorrideva un sorriso caldo e gli accarezzava i capelli umidi di sudore, gesti scanditi da una lancetta che si muoveva nel suo regolare tic-tac da qualche parte nella stanza. Una brezza fresca entrava dal balcone, accarezzando i loro corpi nudi e ancora sudati, un brivido scuoteva Rinoa e lui allungava una mano, senza smettere di guardarla e di sfiorarla con occhi innamorati, a trascinare sopra il loro abbraccio le lenzuola azzurre del loro letto.

Loro. Il **_loro_** letto, le **_loro_** lenzuola, la **_loro_** stanza, il **_loro_** vino...Hyne, quanto amava già tutto questo. E la cosa più bella che potesse immaginare era viverlo tutte le sere, addormentarsi osservandola e svegliandosi per vedere lei, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Doveva dirle di quello che aveva deciso...

...ma lei lo precedette, mormorando soddisfatta mentre avvolgeva ancora di più le lenzuola intorno ai loro corpi, "non sembra di essere coperti dal mare?"

Ma poteva anche dirglielo la mattina dopo.

Sorrise, **_lei_** era il mare. Lei che si stringeva di piacere intorno a lui, lei che si muoveva languida come le onde che sentiva infrangersi là, lontano, lei che si dipingeva sul viso espressioni sempre diverse come le leggere increspature a pelo dell'acqua, lei luminosa come un mare scintillante di sole, appassionata con il rosso del tramonto e dolce come il rosa dell'aurora; lei che continuava a lasciar scorrere una gamba contro le sue, e lo accarezzava tenera, allungandosi ogni tanto per un bacio, e gli parlava con quella voce così terribilmente...mmmh, erotica.

Sarebbe potuto rimanere così anche per tutta la vita...con lei che si faceva di nuovo sensuale gattina e tenendosi le lenzuola sul seno, lo rovesciava sul letto e saliva lentamente sopra di lui. Probabilmente gli era sfuggito uno di quei sorrisi che avrebbe nascosto bevendo, se fosse stato alla festa; lei ricambiò con la sua espressione seducente e mentre si sollevava a sedere, lasciò scivolare piano le lenzuola sul suo corpo, accarezzandolo ancora come se volesse evidenziarne le curve agli occhi mai sazi di lui.

"Ah-ah," lo rimproverò dolcemente lei, quando lui mosse le mani ad accarezzarle le cosce, "tocca a me giocare con te adesso, Comandante..." Fece scorrere una mano sul suo corpo, con lentezza estrema, accarezzandogli un fianco e risalendo poi al petto, sfiorandogli un capezzolo e infilandola infine dietro la sua nuca. Con un sorriso sornione, lo sollevò a sedere, premendosi contro di lui per aderirgli perfettamente, mentre si strusciava pianissimo contro il suo sesso che già iniziava a risvegliarsi dal torpore del suo orgasmo. Lui la lasciò fare, abbassandosi a baciarle il collo, deciso a permetterle qualsiasi cosa come lei aveva fatto con lui -anche se si trattava di implorarla. Era un gioco che adorava, in fondo; un gioco che amava giocare con la puttanella che gli si strusciava in grembo. Chissà che avrebbe detto quando le avrebbe confidato di voler abbandonare tutto, per lei?

La strinse a sè, osservando al di sopra della sua spalla uno specchio che rifletteva i capelli corvini di Rinoa, la sua schiena nuda, la linea delle sue natiche che si muovevano contro di lui. Uno specchio di fronte al letto; che c'avesse pensato e l'avesse fatto di proposito? Era un'idea davvero...eccitante. A dir poco. Già vederla così gli lasciava la bocca secca, e già vederla e sentirla muoversi contro di sè gli strappava gemiti di cui nemmeno si rendeva conto. Mmmh...quante cose si potevano fare davanti a quello specchio; osservare Rinoa che si strusciava miagolando come una gatta, la sua schiena perfetta che già aveva voglia di baciare -forse avrebbe potuto rovesciarla, prenderla da dietro, permetterle di osservarsi provare piacere...era un treno di fantasie che non voleva in nessun modo fermare. Più lei si strusciava, più il suo sesso s'irrigidiva, più le immagini si facevano più nitide e si ritrovò a sussurrarle, "lo specchio..."

"Lo so," ansimò leggermente lei, mentre gli prendeva una mano ad accarezzarle il seno, "lo so..."

Lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, chiudendo gli occhi mentre tornava a baciarla il collo stringendole il seno in un mano e facendo scendere l'altra a stringerle le natiche e a sfiorarle impercettibilmente l'ano, strappandole un gemito più forte, sempre roco, sempre così eccitante e seducente. Hyne, lei riusciva sempre e in ogni caso a legarlo a sè.

Dannazione, la voleva di nuovo. La voleva sempre. Il suo sesso già la reclamava così dolorosamente...e per fortuna lei scivolava appena giù dal suo membro e avvolgeva la mano intorno alla sua timida erezione. Aprì gli occhi a osservare le sue carezze riflesse nello specchio, eccitandosi del piacere che provava e che si vedeva provare; e poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul vestito della festa che lei aveva addosso, l'illusione di seta e di pizzo che gli aveva fatto pensare più di una volta che lei fosse nuda. Ora che lei era davvero nuda davanti a lui, aveva quasi voglia di sorridere per il fastidio che quell'impressione gli aveva provocato quella sera -se non fosse stato per i gemiti e i movimenti scomposti del bacino a cui lei lo costringeva già.

Con un sorriso divertito, le mormorò prima di cedere al piacere vibrante dei suoi sensi, "lo sai...eri molto eccitante in quel vestito stasera..."

"Squall, sciocco," rise lei spingendolo giù a coricarsi sul letto e rannicchiandosi tra le sue gambe, "lo so. L'ho messo apposta..."

**

* * *

**

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: mi sono così affezionata a questa storia che mi manca già ;-; Uhm, suono molto come una maiala XD?


End file.
